helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Please Miniskirt Postwoman!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Mobekimasu Single (2011) |Next = Choto Mate Kudasai! 9th Single (2012) |Cover2 = }} Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (プリーズ ミニスカ ポストウーマン！) is the 8th major label single of S/mileage. It was released on December 28, 2011. The Single V was released on January 11, 2012. "Please Miniskirt Postwoman" was the first single in which the former sub-members are official members, as well as the last single to feature Maeda Yuuka. It reached #5 in the Oricon Weekly Chart and sold 36,513 copies in total. Tracklist Regular Edition #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (手を握って歩きたい ; I Want to Walk Holding Hands) (Goto Maki cover) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Konnichiwa Konbanwa (こんにちは こんばんは ; Good Afternoon Good Evening) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) DVD #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Dance Shot Ver. I) Limited Edition B CD #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Konnichiwa Konbanwa #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) DVD #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Friends Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Konnichiwa Konbanwa #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) DVD #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Dance Shot Ver. II) Limited Edition D #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #S/mileage Singles Gekiyaba Remix (スマイレージシングルス 激ヤバリミックス;S/mileage Singles Extremely Bad Remix) ##Koi ni Booing Buu! (恋にBooing ブー!) ##Short Cut (ショートカット) ##Tachiagirl (タチアガール) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) Single V #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Making-of) Event V #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Nakanishi Kana Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Takeuchi Akari Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Katsuta Rina Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Tamura Meimi Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *1st gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka (Last Single), Fukuda Kanon *2nd gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi TV Performances *2011.12.17 Nihon no Onna no ko *2011.12.24 MelodiX! Concert Performances #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #*Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ #*"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ (part of a medley) #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana, Inoue Hikaru #*Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ #*S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ #Konnichiwa Konbanwa #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ Single Information #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboard, & Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Tamura Meimi (Center Vocals) #**Maeda Yuuka, Takeuchi Akari (Minor Vocals) #Te wo Nigitte Arukitai #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka (Minor Vocals) #Konnichiwa Konbanwa #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: #**Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina (Minor Vocals) #S/mileage Singles Gekiyaba Remix #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Remix: Watanabe Yasushi Trivia *This is the second S/mileage single to have an English name, the first being Short Cut. *This single was released on Maeda Yuuka's birthday. *This was S/mileage's highest selling single until Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" outsold it in late January 2014. *Te wo Nigitte Arukitai was orginally a Goto Maki single. *This is the 6th consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single. *This is the only single where S/mileage was a 7 members line-up. *This is the third and final consecutive S/mileage single to be the final one for some member of the group. *It is one of 8 music videos of a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official YouTube channel. *It was released on the same day as Kikkawa Yuu's Konna Watashi de Yokattara. * The 2nd generation members received lines in the order that they were announced as full members. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 36,513 Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,050 Videos S mileage - Please Mini Skirt Post Woman! (Dance Shot Ver.)|Please Miniskirt Postwoman! Dance Shot Ver.l Smileage - Please Miniskirt Postwoman (Friends Ver.)|Please Miniskirt Postwoman! Friends Ver. Please Miniskirt Postwoman (Close Up Ver.) PV.mp4|Please Miniskirt Postwoman! Close Up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Please Miniskirt Postwoman!, Te wo Nigitte Arukitai, Konnichiwa Konbanwa Category:S/mileage Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a S/mileage Member Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2011 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:S/mileage Debuts Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 DVDs ja:プリーズ ミニスカ ポストウーマン!